In some situations, such as when inputting text in the Chinese language on an electronic device, input of text may be based on input of individual strokes that form a character, rather than input of entire characters or symbols. Such stroke input is often long and complicated, and may require the user to enter the strokes in a given sequence in order to produce the desired character.
Often, input of text is aided by a text prediction algorithm, which provides the user with a candidate list containing candidate characters predicted based on the input, from which the user may select the desired character. During stroke input, the user may fail to input a stroke or may input a wrong sequence of strokes. As a result, the user will not be able to find the desired character in the candidate list generated using the input sequence. This typically results in the user having to retype the entire stroke sequence, which may be lengthy. In some situations, the user may not find the desired character in the candidate list even after repeated retyping of the stroke sequence, possibly because the user has not made the proper correction to the stroke sequence. This is a time-consuming and frustrating process.
It would be desirable to provide a solution to address at least some of these challenges.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.